Five Nights at Freddy's: Factory Shift/Datalogs
... >>> FILE_FAC_DATABASE BREACHED <<< >> DATA_LOG #016 03/05/85 << >> DATA RECOVERY ATTEMPTED. << The new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Pla ce finally opened its doors for th e first time ever! All the staff h ere at Fazbear Entertainment are s o glad to open our doors to the pu blic and inspire children once aga in! We've made sure to make our an imatronics as safe as we can along with adding two new animatronics t o accompany Foxy the Pirate Fox. B andmates Sharp the Wolf and Tricks ter Pig. Meanwhile, the original tr io remains intact. This is the gre atest Friday yet. -Johnny >>> FILE_FAC_DATABASE BREACHED <<< >> DATA_LOG #017 04/05/85 << >> DATA RECOVERY ATTEMPTED. << Freddy has never met this level of success in ages. We might be able to go global! All of the staff is so happy, even Mr. Afton is happy! We're getting a mild complaint abo ut knocking in the backroom. It's odd, the only thing back there is spare endoskeletons, and that suit from Fredbear's... We bring it up to Mr. Afton and he seems to get a bit distraught. After that, we jus t don't bring it up. We won't let it ruin our success though! -Johnny >>> FILE_FAC_DATABASE BREACHED <<< >> DATA_LOG #018 06/05/85 << >> DATA RECOVERY ATTEMPTED. << Complaint log 1. - Foul taste in some pizza. Some s uspect cooks are spitting in said pizza. - Freddy gives mild electric shock s equivalent to a trampoline. Migh t need to make a rule not to touch Freddy. - People concern over new animatro nics safety. Foxes and wolves have sharp teeth, we wouldn't want anot her bite. - Vegans concern over having a pig mascot AND bacon on pizza -Paul >>> FILE_FAC_DATABASE BREACHED <<< >> DATA_LOG #019 07/05/85 << Despite everything, people still c omplain about our new animatronics . It's like Fazbear's is doomed fo rever. Missing children, horrific springlock incidents. It's kinda m addening. We keep a positive attit ude but, noone will see this right ? This is a staff only file. -Johnny >> DATA_LOG #021 08/05/85 << >> DATA RECOVERY ATTEMPTED. << Due to safety regulations and dist ressed parents, we've had to offic ially scrap animatronics Sharp the Wolf and Trickster Pig. Children c omplained about rotting smells. Ho wever, the star of the show Freddy Fazbear and his bandmates Chica an Bonnie remain. But poor Foxy is le ft alone. We also have complaints of erratic behaviour from the back room. The yellow one has been very strange since that incident in 198 3. Mr. Afton has never been the sa me. -Johnny >> DATA_LOG #??? ??/??/?? << >> DATA RECOVERY ATTEMPTED. << What's the point anymore. It's nev er happy here at Freddy's. Ofcours e unknown to us, another six child ren were murdered behind the scene s again. NOONE is safe at Freddy's . Mr. A was right, what's the poin t anymore. We're being shut down, the animatronics are going to be scrapped to Fazbear Factory like S harp and Trick. I don't feel like writing anymore... I feel sick. Category:Games